everlastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Westover
Caleb Westover is one of the main male characters and the deuteragonist on ''Everlasting'''', ''and is a 153-year-old vampire. He was born during the 1800's to Henry Westover and an unnamed mother in the colonial town of Sable Grove. At the age of 15 he was forced to become a Vampire Hunter, like all of the men in his family before him, along side all the men in the Whitmore Family. He became a vampire in 1879, on the Fourth of July. He is the doppelgeist of Aidan Whitmore. Personality |-|Human= As a human, Caleb was compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. He was definitely seen as the 'Golden Boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Sable Grove and most of all, of his father Henry. Caleb was also seen to be ambitious and studious and he desired to become a teacher during his human life and this was his profession of choice before he was forced to join the Vampire Hunters and later turned into a vampire against his will. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Caleb was liked, admired by and popular with women. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Rosalie Fairchild fall deeply for the young Westover. In regards to Rosalie, Caleb wasnt't easy to get and was challenging unlike Aidan, who persistently chased and pursued Rosalie as much as possible. Unlike Aidan, Caleb had a very close relationship with his father Henry. Though similar to Aidan, Caleb had never met his mother as she left the family soon after he was born and later died. Before turning into a vampire in 1879, Caleb was seen to be happy, optimistic, light-hearted, playful, mischievous and naive. He was also seen as athletic, dutiful, respectful, intelligent, scholarly, noble, chivalrous and even-tempered. Caleb was very close to his older best friend and doppelgeist Aidan growing up. Although Caleb was very popular and had many male friends during his human life, Caleb always considered Aidan to be his best friend and even brother. Caleb was also a bit idealistic when it came to love and romance, even naive at times. This is evident in Caleb when he very quickly and easily became infatuated and fell in love with Rosalie Fairchild, which is evidence of his youthfulness, naivety and simplicity as a regular teenage human. Although Caleb was only 17 years old, he displayed maturity, responsibility and had a wisdom beyond his years. Because of this, Caleb always seemed to be much older than his actual age. |-|Vampire= As a vampire, Caleb's personality became increasingly complex. Much of Caleb's personality as a human transcended into his vampire personality, although his basic human traits became significantly more heightened. Although Caleb became increasingly darker by nature due to his vampire nature, he still retained the same basic personality traits that he had as a human. As a vampire, Caleb was described as mysterious, brooding, inscrutable, intense, kind, caring, empathetic, compassionate, loving, affectionate, heroic, noble, selfless, brave, intelligent, protective, and loyal. On the dark side, Caleb can be incredibly self loathing, self-destructive, addictive, guilt ridden, martyring, unpredictable, melancholic, self-righteous, naive, secretive and judgmental. Since he turned in 1879, Caleb had always had trouble controlling emotions, that has often become a major problem for him throughout the course of his immortal life and when ever he was to drink human blood he would go off the rails with self-inflicted insanity. Powers and Abilities Caleb possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-elder vampire. Caleb has shown himself to be an experienced fighter, able to subdue his enemies easily. As a vampire over 150 years old, this makes Caleb one of the oldest vampires shown throughout the series. Although his age allows him to best younger vampires, Caleb is highly inferior to vampires of a high age. Weaknesses Caleb has the typical weaknesses of a non-elder/non-gifted vampire, though with the additional weakness of a constant state of self-inflicted insanity when ever he drinks human blood, thus resulting in his abilities being far weaker than other vampires his age. Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters